


Joaninha

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Crushes, Dating, Ficlet, Ice Cream, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Tinha entrado à Jimusho desde uns meses, e mesmo si tinha feito amizades depressa, por Arioka tinha tido um fraco desde o início.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Joaninha

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Joaninha**

Quando Daiki tinha-se aproximado dele durante o almoço e tinha-lhe proposto de fazer algo juntos naquela tarde, a Yuya não tinha parecido verdade.

Tinha entrado à Jimusho desde uns meses, e mesmo si tinha feito amizades depressa, por Arioka tinha tido um fraco desde o início.

Gostava das suas maneiras de fazer, gostava do feito que fosse sempre capaz de fazê-lo sentir confortável, especialmente nas frequentes situações quando acontecia de sentir-se envergonhado, quando estava com todos os outros.

Gostava de passar o seu tempo com ele, em suma. Por isso, o convite a passar um tempo com ele depois do almoço tinha sido muito bom por Yuya.

Se encontraram no início da tarde fora das portas do dormitório, e começaram a caminhar sem rumo.

Faziam conversa fiada, do trabalho ou dos outros rapazes, e quanto mais avançavam, mais Yuya encontrava-se a pensar em quanto fosse simples falar com ele.

A caminhar, encontraram-se num pequeno parque, uma loja de gelados perto disso; Takaki pôs um ar eloquente, que o menor não deixou de notar.

Com um sorriso, disse-lhe de espera-lo lá enquanto ele entrava na loja.

Yuya foi a sentar-se num muro baixo, a suspirar.

Estava nas nuvens, não podia acreditar quanto sentisse-se relaxado.

Essa tarde, mesmo que não faziam nada particular, na sua opinião era quase perfeita.

Assim que Daiki saiu da loja foi ao seu encontro, e deu-lhe a sua tigela.

Yuya tomou-a, a agradece-lo e a começar a comer.

“Como sabias que gosto do gelado de baunilha?” perguntou, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

Acreditou que viu Daiki corar um pouco, mais não se preocupou disso.

“Ah... quando somos com todos os outros sempre tomas isso. Achei que fosse bom, tenho... tenho falhado?” disse, a vacilar ligeiramente.

Takaki apressou a abanar a cabeça.

“Não, de todo. É o meu favorito.” respondeu com a boca cheia.

Ficaram em silencio mais alguns minutos, ocupados a comer o gelado.

Depois de um tempo Daiki virou-se para Yuya, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

“Olha, Yuuyan! Tens uma joaninha no braço!” disse-lhe, a sorrir.

A reação do maior, no entanto, não foi a que teria esperado.

Saltou, a baixar do muro e a começar a agitar-se, com uma expressão aterrorizada.

“Que nojo, que nojo! Dai-chan, tira-a, por favor, peço-te!” começou a gritar, instintivamente, e depois mordeu-se um lábio e corou. “Lamento, mas... tenho medo dos insetos.” disse-lhe, sem olhar para os seus olhos.

O menor sorriu, a aproximar-se.

“Mas as joaninhas não assustam, Yuya. Na verdade, dão sorte.” explicou, mas não o viu muito persuadido pela sua afirmação. “Está bem, então fecha os olhos que vou tira-la de lá.” disse, com um suspiro teatral.

Takaki fechou os olhos, a acenar brevemente com a cabeça, e esperou.

Foi naquele momento que sentiu Daiki aproximar-se ainda mais, e depois de um instante os seus lábios estavam nos próprios, sem que ele tivesse a possibilidade de reagir.

Depois de alguns segundos Daiki afastou-se e ele reabriu os olhos, mais vermelho na cara que antes.

“Lamento, Yuuyan. Não queria, mas...” começou a justificar-se, mas o maior interrompeu-o imediatamente.

“Não, está bem.” tranquilizou-o, a sorrir timidamente. “Sou... sou feliz que o fizeste.” acrescentou, a levantar um pouco o olhar. Por fim olhou para a joaninha, ainda no seu braço, e abanou a cabeça. “Tinhas razão, certo? Dão mesmo sorte, as joaninhas.” disse-lhe, a voltar a comer o seu gelado e a começar a caminhar pelo parque.

Daiki por trás dele sorriu, feliz.

A joaninha, no geral, tinha dado sorte a ele também.


End file.
